muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12 (1980-1981)
.]] on Sesame Street]] "]] Sesame Street Season 12 aired from November 24, 1980 to May 22, 1981. Season Overview This season adds traffic safety messages to their curriculum and also teach print symbols that children will encounter in class such as underlining, circling, folding, and crossing out. The show will continue to educate children in pre-reading, counting, and pre-science.CTW Newsletter: November 1980, Issue #48 Episodes Episodes 1446 - 1575 (130 episodes) * Episode 1446 -- 12th season premiere, Big Bird Goes to School * Episode 1447 -- A visit from Cowboy X * Episode 1448 -- Telly and Max have a problem * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 * Episode 1451 -- P. T. Bunkum needs an act * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 * Episode 1460 * Episode 1497 -- Mr. Ortiz's sister visits * Episode 1563 -- Maria gets a raise * Episode 1575 -- 12th season finale, Heat Wave; Mr. Rogers visits Big Bird Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Countess Dahling Von Dahling, Deena, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Masha, Oscar the Grouch, Pearl, Poco Loco, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Warren Wolf Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, with Kevin Clash (uncredited), Michael Earl Davis, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Karen Prell, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Cab Calloway, Itzhak PerlmanMuppets' Gang to Brighten 12th Season of 'Sesame Street' - November 23, 1980, Fred Rogers Season 12 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd, Peter Swet * Original Muppets by: Don Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Bob Glover * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Assistant to the Producer: Cathi Rosenberg * Production Coordinator: Arlene Sherman * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Rob Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung * Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: David M. Clark, William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louise J. Bruno * Video: Bryan Keen * Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Joe Lo-Re * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, PhD * Researchers: Janet Shapiro, Rosa Alvarez * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Sources 12